I love her
by elganteddie
Summary: I went searching for her and i will find my true love


**Note from the author: "hey, you guys! Look I'm know I'm a crappy writer but please give me one more chance and I promise I'll make up to you in an all-new and great fanfiction! So please sit back and enjoy. OH! Wait, I almost forgot, this story will follow a little bit of the story line of the show, since I can't find the manga anywhere. ****:- **** anyway there will be a character of my design (or a C.M.D) and this gonna be epic, also I want some help on what you guys and gals want to see and there will be some voting going on so enjoy. ****:-3**

**P.s- The main character is taller than the other girls **

**Disclaimer: I holy blader, do not own the character's, setting, or other things expect for Eddie.**

[Q.A.N (or Quick author note)]- This a random date and the main character (tsuke or something) like that is replace

**Ch.1 first day **

November 27, 2013

"I going to find her before December the 7th" I said to nobody. As the bus came to a stop the creepy looking bus driver said to me, "Okay, kid here's your stop and be careful" said the bus driver with his evil grin. "Uuummm thanks, but I'm stronger than I look" I said. As the bus started to drive away the kid to look at the where he'll be staying for high school, I notice that that there's a gigantic forest, a blood red ocean/sea (I don't know), a medieval castle. I guess I'm walking today. I started to walk through toward the forest, but I felt someone watching me, when I turn around I notice there was a rose made out of ice on a rock to my far left. I felt chills up my spine and turn and kept walking to the forest. As I started walking through the forest, I started to hear a weird noise. It sounds like a door in desperate need of oil. I kept walking because; I thought there was an animal in need of a midwife. As I kept walking on hallway through my walk in the woods, I noticed that the sound started to come closer and closer. Then out of nowhere a girl with pink hair in the school uniform (for a girl) came crashing through woods on a bike and hit in my side with the WTF (What The Hell) look on my face. Shamefully I passed out, and few minutes later I woke up with the very same girl, saddling me with her on top. For a moment we lock eyes staring at each other, her with eyes of lust, me with eyes of awareness. Neither of us said anything till I said "nice weather we having how are you today?" "I'm doing fine today, how you're doing?" She said. I felt something trickling down my neck and press my hand against it and I knew exactly what it was before I even said it. It was blood. I started to think which type of monster this sexy girl was. I thought werewolf (too skinny), vegan pyshic (got all the right parts), and I thought witch (definitely an attractive spell). I look at her face, but I notice that she sniffing the air as if something tasty was in like cookie dough pie. As I started to push her off of me, she bit down on my neck and I was out cold. Next thing, I knew I woke up in a hospital bed with a bandage wrap across my neck. I look around the room and I saw that girl outside by the door, drinking a tomato juice box (they actually have those). I close my eyes and meditate on the wound healing. The flesh sealing back together, while the muscles grow and sewn back together. After about five or six minutes I was fully healed. I got out of the hospital bed and took a look at my bed chart it said:

**Name: **_Eddie Jones_ **Date: **_Nov, 25, 13_

**Incident: **_Student was walking when hit in side by a bike, where he fell on the ground and badly cut his neck on a spiked rock, with two deep clean holes in the side of his neck_

**Possessions: **_A sliver chain with a golden circle, a student I.D, room key, wallet (consist of 77595.2 yen (800 us dollars), driver license, picture of a necklace), and school uniform._

**Appearance: **_very handsome face, medium large biceps, soft hands and cheeks, white teeth, mouth smells of fresh mint, white teeth_

**Skin color: **_tannish _** Hair type and color: **_semi-spiky hair, Black_** Height: **_7'2_** Shoe size: **_10.5_

**Eye color**_: light brown_

**Signed by:****The nurse**

"Why, do they always forget about my elf-like ears" I said to myself. I started to put my clothes back on and then I noticed that my necklace was missing. I look around with the fear of my dreams slowly slipping away. I saw a flash of sliver by the window and I slowly crept up to see that girl with pink hair was looking fondly at my necklace, slowly she un-clasp the lock part of the necklace and started to try it on. I slowly crying to myself knowing there is no possible way of getting jewelry from a girl in love with it. I mentally slap myself as I started thinking of a plan, and I came up with one in just the nick of time. I open the door just a crack and I prick my finger with a bobby pin then I blew on my finger, sending the smell of blood outside the room. To a normal person they wouldn't smell anything, but to vampire well I'm a buffet. She slowly started to sniff the air and she was on my trail like a hound. She came into the room slowly with the necklace still in her hand. "Look, um why don't you put my necklace down and we go our merry way" I said to her. She put my necklace gently on the bed and said to me, "Unless you let me get your name and let me drink some of your blood." I thought for a moment and I thought to myself. "No way can you let her give you a hickey, you're engaged" but, the other side of me was like, "go get that Eddie, maybe you get something more." I thought and I thought and I finally got my answer. "My name is Eddie Jones and I accept your offer, um." "It's Moka" she said. I started to walk away from her trying to talk her out of nicking me with teeth, but she kept walking toward me while she was licking her lips. I hit the wall with my back and moka reach me in record time. She started to lend forward and she stop inches from my face and she as she lend in for a bit the school bell rang, For a moment neither of us move and I slip pass her and I pick up my necklace and I walk out the room, saiding " see you later, cupcake" with a wink.

**During class**

I walk into the class and I instantly saw an empty desk with another empty one beside it. I took the one beside the window and started to daydream about that guy with the necklace identical to mine. After about 6 minutes the tardy bell rung and I heard the roll-call and when the teacher said my name, I yelled "HERE!" after a few more minutes the teacher yelled out Moka and I froze and turn to the sound of her voice and I saw that she was in the desk directly right beside me. After roll call, the teacher said, "from now on this is where you'll sit every day and I silently scream to myself and I could tell with the look on her face that she was happy with joy. Halfway through class I felt a hand on my shoulder tapping me and I look up and I saw moka hand, rapidly tapping me. I pick her hand up, and then I put her hand in her lap. I started to move my hand away, when she grab my hand. She quickly put my hand right beside her hand and tied them together using her school uniform jacket keeping them in place. She passes me a note, it read:

Meet up with me later and I let you free now

Love,

Moka

I shoke my head and I wrote:

Fine but, what do you want from me?

Love,

Eddie

She wrote:

You'll see

Moka

She quickly unties her jacket and quickly put it on. I went back writing my notes, even though I knew someone was watching me.

**After class in an empty courtyard**

I was at a vending machine trying to get a snicker and I push the button for the snicker bar. I watch the thing unroll, until it hung at the edge, it fell, but it fell sideways and I caught between some Oreos and a pack of skittles. I started banging on the machine and I didn't even notice the figure that crept on me. I started to image my skin around my hand getting cloak by diamond hard scales, but before I could punch the machine someone or something grab my hand and slam it into the vending machine. I went flying through the vending machine and walls until I ran out of speed. I saw someone I did and didn't notice walk up to me and said "_listen here, punk you mess with my girl you mess with me."_ I wasn't able to say anything before I black out from the pain. I woke up five minutes later, with a sore head. I walk out of the hole that was left from my head to wall roller coaster. I stop and notice that the vending machine was broken in half and some douche took all the candy and the money. I started walking to my room, when I saw some footprints go into the forest. I thought to myself, Eddie it could be that douche who stole your money and your snicker bar and I replied yup it could be that douche let go get him. I started to walk, but the concept of someone eating my candy is making me furious. I started to run and I started to run faster than I ever did before. I was running so fast that I made sonic look like a snail. When I came to the clearing I saw moka up against a tree tied up right beside all the candy and money that was from the vending machine. I slowly crept up upon the tree the moka was at. I started to concentration my hand being cloaked again by diamond hard scales. I raised my hand preparing to slash the ropes loose. I stared up to see my hand shining bright like diamonds. I saw him up in the trees just before, he jump at me. I quickly slashed at the ropes and rose my hands up, to deflect the blow. Instead of dropping on me, he landed right in front of me and threw to my gut, I gorilla slammed him with my fist that was still rose in the air. I took two steps back and I saw him knocked out in a pain angel (or so I thought). I saw him starting to grow having shoulder plates growing on his shoulder and kneecaps. He grew a lizard like tail and skin. And before I even had a chance to react his tail hit me and I flew right past moka with me trying to grab something and I accidentally grab Moka' cross piece. I stared at moka, her boobs and her ass grew in size. I couldn't help but stare. Her hair turned snow white. I then felt something coming out of my nose I noticed that I was having a nosebleed. I stuff it with some tissue that I have in my pocket. I started to walk to moka, but I felt a fist come into contact with my fist. I went flying straight to edge of the cliff, I quickly concentration on my fingernails growing till they were shaped like claws. I put my hands to the ground and I skidded and stop just before I fell over the cliff. I was free falling, I thought to myself I'm going to die, I thought I lived a good life, but one thing kept coming back mind, I thought about I gave my necklace to . Just before I hit the water, I called upon my wings and to take flight. I hit the water with my back. I was drowning slowly, but I knew that I couldn't die yet. I busted out the water with such force that the water went high in the following me. I was up there high in the air. I look to ground and I saw that lizard dude looking up. From down below my whole had was camouflaging into the sun (so was my wings). I wrap my wings around me making myself invisible I started to fall to the ground. I started spinning, from the ground it look like a shining tornado going toward the lizard man. Just before I hit him, I yelled "shining tornado attack (like how link yells "Great spin attack!". When I came into contact with his chest, the air around us exploded. I unwrap myself and I saw him, barley breathing with mini tornados about the size of a dressers when I noticed who he was he was seguko the emo-punkish kid in class. I saw the new moka staring at. I toss her, her cross piece and I walk away.

**In my dorm room**

When I got to my dorm I noticed that there was a note on my door. All it said was:

I'll kill you, like I killed your parents', there legacy will die with you

HM

Under that one:

Thanks for saving me, love

Moka

I grab both of the notes and I put them both in my sock drawer, after that I went to bed even though it 8:30 in the evening.

**(Q.A.N- there'll be two days' worth in one chapter)**

**Next day at a café on campus**

**November, 28, 2013**

"What do you mean; Sakura is way hotter than Ino!" I yelled. "Well, all Ino got is a fine ass and big breast but other than that what else do she have" said moka as she took a bit out of my I.w.e (Italian bread with bacon [my custom BLT]). "Come, well talk about this later" I said. As we left the class we talk to each other about our life before we came to school. Turns out moka got three other siblings. We kept walking and talking till; we notice a group of guys in a crowd. I told moka to wait right here, while I go see what's going on. I push and shove my way through the crowds until I saw what they saw; I saw an angel on earth, she had light blue hair, a yellow vest, and she was drop dead beautiful. When I came back out of the crowd I understand what had happen. I was in a spell. I look back one more time and kept walking with Moka.

**CLASS**

During class, I and Moka kept passing notes about the girl we saw this morning. I was drawing a picture of Miss Nekko eating a piece of fish. Moka pass me a note, it read:

Hey, want to hang after class and after school over we can go have a picnic and watch the clouds

Moka

I wrote:

I got to rain check on hangout session, but I love the picnic idea. Want me to help you plan it?

Eddie

She wrote back:

No I'll handle the food, just meet me on girls' dorm roof

Moka

I went back to writing my notes on the life of john Wallis, when I felt someone watching me, I turned and look at the window and I swear I saw a flash of lavender in a nearby tree and I thought to myself, there making good of their threat. I went back to writing my notes when, the principal came into room with the girl that I saw today this morning. The principal said that her name is Kurumu and that she arrived her late and all this other junk. Anyway she ended up in this class for the whole year (signed up online he said). Miss Nekko then said, "Please takes a Kurumu empty seat for we can start class again." She walks straight across the room and she sat in the empty sit behind me. Few minutes into class I saw a piece of paper land on my desk. It read:

_Hey, since I'm new here will you show me around school_

_, k_

_p.s I'll really appreciate it_

I wrote back:

_Um, sure meet me at the flaming boar café_

_, E_

After I wrote that I notice that moka was giving me the "what are you up to" look, and I wrote this to moka:

_I'm about to hear it straight from the horse's mouth_

_, E_

I soon as I gave it to her the end the school day bell rong.

**Later**__**after the tour ****(Q.A.N- do you really want me to go through a boring tour, like oh here's that and that, I thought so)**

"Okay, and here's the forest and this is the end of the tour have a good day" I said. "Wait!" said Kurumu. You didn't look at me or talk to me not once while you were showing me around! She said. "Are you gay or something? I mean I understand if your gay, but that doesn't mean you can't look at people when there talking." She said. To get her to stop talking, I look her dead in eyes, hoping I wouldn't fall prey to her magic. She stop talking and look me dead in the eyes back and she said "come here" and I try to turn my head, but my bodies resisted and went walking to her. My body stops right in front of her. She started to lend and I thought about the girl from my past and pushes her away. I look at my hands and realized that I was in control. She looks at me in shock and before I could move she came forward and repeatly kicks me in my nuts and I was down. I look up with my eyes starting to water and for a moment I swear I thought she had longer fingernails and a blue devil like tail and devil like wings. Next thing, I know is that I'm tied to a tree with my shirt off in a clearing. I trying to remember what happen, till moka comes into the clearing with a basket of fresh pick cherry blossoms. I tried to yell and draw her attention, but it's like she don't hear me till I yell "HELP!" She looks around and she finally sees me all tied up with my shirt off, showing off a 4-pack. She runs over and drops her basket and starts to un-tie me. She got my right untied till I noticed something flying overhead, acting on instinct, I grab moka arm and push her away from me. As soon as I did that my chest felt like it was on fire. I noticed that there was a huge cut that went across my chest. I saw moka coming to me and Kurumu tail shot out again and hit me in my chest again, but as soon as her tail came close enough I had grab it with my right hand. As soon as I had her tail in my hand, I swung down HARD! She hit the ground hard. I noticed that she covered herself with her wings. While, she was still dazed I rip the bindings off my arm and my legs. I quickly went to moka who was looking at me like what the hell just happen. I quickly said to her "I'll tell you later" and rip the crucifix off her necklace and sat with my back against the tree and started to heal wounds, while I watched the battle that about to take place. As soon as dark moka came out she went over to Kurumu who was gaping like a fish just repeating an S-rank. Moka walk straight up to Kurumu and Dark moka round house kick her in the face. She went flying 5 or 6 feet and moka was ready, she quickly ran over to where she was going to hit the ground, and moka roundhouse kick her again and she went flying to where I was sitting. I caught in my arms, but the force of the impact sent of both flying through the tree. Moka was slowly walking and she said "Now to get rid of you." But, before moka could moka could get her hands on Kurumu, I stop her. She yelled at me, but before she could hit me, I put back on the crucifix.

**Later**

Kurumu was in the infirmary, healing from dark moka attacks. She is doing O.K. Anyway I'm here on a picnic with moka, when she woke up she just thought she was taking a nap so she went and finished the picnic up. We couldn't do it during the day, because of the fight. Moka snapped me out my thoughts by saying "Eddie, did you like the sandwich I made you" I said "I love the way how the Italian bread mix with the cucumbers and salmon." We talk about school and everything. When, it was time to go, I help moka get everything pack up. After we got everything put up I started too said "you later, moka", but she caught me off guard with a kiss. I started to kiss her back (because her lips were so soft), she pen her mouth and started to lick my lip, I open my mouth and we started to tongue kiss as our tongues intertwined, moka started to rub up against me pulling to where she jump hug me and started to go deeper, but I remember why I came to the school. I gently pushed her off of me and look at her and then at the moon, then I jump off the roof while unfolding my (they change with my emotions) purple wings and I flew to the guys dorm and I flew into my window. I closed it and I took a long hot bath and I tried to go to sleep.

**Well, that was the end of chapter 1, plz comment, I want to hear what you thought of it so come on and tell me also tell me where I made errors I'll try to fix those :3. Holyblader out, peaches.**


End file.
